I should have
by gari10
Summary: "Leaning with her back against the door she took a deep breath, "I should have.." a short one-shot that I wanted to get out of my head. I do not own the characters or show.


The two best friends sat in their normal booth at the bar drinking and trying to forget their hectic day. You would think after years of doing this kind of work it would just stop bothering you. You would be able to easily forget. That is not the case at all. Every situation like today makes you think about your life and how short it could be. It makes you want to say and do things now just in case you never get the chance.

They sat their nursing their drinks lost in their own thoughts.

"It was quite the day wouldn't you say, doc?" Jane finally broke the silence, afraid her companion could hear her thoughts.

Maura glanced up at her friend and nodded with a small smile. "That it was, detective. I am glad it is over." She was relieved to be taken out of her sobering thoughts that today could have went more tragically.

"Can we get out of here?" Jane asked. She had no desire to be around people or out for that matter.

"Sure."

The two rose from their seats and walked towards the door. Jane placed her hand at the small of Maura's back and used the other to push the door open for her. They continued their way to the detective's car.

"I am sorry, Maur. I just needed to get out of there," Jane said as they entered her car. "I feel like I just need to go home and sleep."

The doctor took a moment to look at Jane, "It's okay. I understand and want to get home myself."

Both of them knew more needed to be said and worked through, but neither one of them took the opportunity. The drive to Beacon Hill was pretty quiet. Maura gazed out the window lost in the events of the day, and Jane was trying to keep her mind off the honey blonde and on the road.

They arrived at the doctor's house, and Jane turned off her car. They both just sat there not even attempting to get out.

"Would you like to come in?"

Jane shook her head. "Not tonight. Let me walk you to the door then I'll get out of here."

The doctor was disappointed with her decision but understood that today was hard on both of them. But she really wanted to talk to her. Actually she really needed her.

They got out of the car and slowly walked up the path to the front door.

"I almost died today." It was said so quietly; Jane almost didn't hear it. She immediately stopped walking and faced the smaller woman.

"I know and I would have never forgiven myself if that would have happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Jane." She placed a hand on her arm and stroked gently and saw tears in her eyes.

"Maur, I…" Jane stopped.

"What…?" Maura replied softly. She was truly curious about what the detective was going to say. "What, Jane?"

"I …" the taller woman began, "I… have to go home. See you tomorrow." Jane was disappointed with herself. Proclaimed badass turned completely chicken by a woman. She headed slowly back to her own car, clearly berating herself.

Maura stood a little shocked by her fast departure. She took her last few steps up to her door and walked in closing it quickly behind her. Leaning with her back against the door she took a deep breath, "I should have kissed her. I almost died today, and I should have kissed her." The doctor stood for what seemed like hours but could have only been seconds, debating whether or not to chase after her best friend. "It's amazing how being close to death can really open your eyes," she said to herself. Maura made her decision and turned the handle on the door thinking she was going to have to run down the street in her heels and skirt to stop the detective.

Jane heard Maura enter her house and close the door behind her. The sound of that door shutting literally pierced her heart. "You are such an ass, Rizzoli." She continued to beat herself up as she made he walk to her car trying to decide if she was going to actually get in and leave or take off after the doctor. Before the taller woman reached her car she had her mind made up. She turned to walk back up to the house at the same time she heard the door reopen.

Maura was running out of the house straight towards the detective who was walking quickly back up to the house. Jane sees her coming and smiles slightly.

"Maura…," Jane begins to say to the woman who is still running right at her, "I should of…"

And before she can finish her sentence the honey blonde reached her and jumped into her arms. Her lips landed right on the taller woman's, and her feet were barely on the ground. At this moment the always put together woman didn't care that her skirt was raised up some from the jump or that she lost one shoe throughout this process. All she cared about were the arms wrapped around her body pulling her close.

The doctor weaved her hands through the curly hair as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Jane's had one hand on her back and one had drifted lower to the top of her ass. The kiss was perfect, one you only see in movies: soft, slow, and full of love and passion. They finally broke apart allowing the detective to finish her thought.

"…kissed you."

Maura smiled warmly up at her. They continued to gaze at each other as the doctor rose up on her toes and placed a soft, short kiss on her lips. "I was thinking the same thing, Jane."

They knew they still had a lot to work through. A lot of things to figure out, but for tonight this is one 'I should have' neither one of them would regret.


End file.
